


i don't care what you think (as long as it's about me)

by yamayamawrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, is lemon even still a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamayamawrites/pseuds/yamayamawrites
Summary: “A few more? I’m getting tired.”“You’re never tired,” Kageyama replied, taking the bait. Hinata smirked; that’s right, he was never tired, and if he wanted to, he could keep hitting Kageyama’s sets for another four hours. But he had an idea, one that Kageyama never turned down – but only if he managed to play his cards right.He tugged up his shorts (already a bit too short on him, but he excused that to the team as needing the extra mobility in his legs) and readied himself for another hit. Kageyama stared, his eyes lingering on Hinata’s thighs, and Hinata bit his tongue to keep from downright laughing; sometimes Kageyama was so simple-minded. “You better knock it off,” Kageyama warned.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 221
Collections: Yama's 30-Minute Spiels





	i don't care what you think (as long as it's about me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! So, this is a bit of a change of pace for me if you've read some of my other stuff. I got this idea a few days ago (mainly had the title and wanted to build a one-shot around it), so I tried my hand at writing...this. I hope you enjoy! As always, please leave constructive criticism for me! I'd really like to know how this piece went, considering I don't usually write sexually explicit pieces like this one.

“Good work today!” Ennoshita’s voice rang through the court and he clapped his hands together, effectively dismissing the team from practice. Tanaka and Nishinoya shared high-fives and together they grabbed their bags from the side wall, with the new first-years trailing and chattering between themselves nervously.

Hinata and Kageyama hung back. As they tended to do.

Yachi stayed for a little while, excusing herself from their extra practice after about a half hour with the apology of having homework to do. Hinata wondered why she stayed in the first place; normally she’d leave with the rest of the team.

“Your receives were shit today,” Kageyama said bluntly, the only thing he’d said aside from “one more” or “nice hit” practically all day. Hinata stuck his tongue out at him.

“Your receives weren’t great either, Bakageyama,” he huffed, prepping to launch himself up to hit another one of Kageyama’s quick sets.

“Your jumps weren’t too bad.”

Hinata looked up, cheeks pink and a grin wide on his face. Normally, something being ‘not too bad’ wouldn’t constitute such a reaction as if Kageyama had just showered him in compliments, but with Kageyama, he took what he could get. Kageyama flushed and looked away; Hinata’s smile always sent butterflies through his stomach.

“You think so?!” Hinata squealed, and Kageyama glared at him in a way that said he totally regretted giving Hinata the compliment now.

“For _you_ ,” Kageyama tacked on condescendingly.

They’d been practicing for about an hour and a half by then, and sweat beaded and rolled down Hinata’s forehead as he lifted his shirt to wipe his face. Kageyama’s breath hitched ever so quietly, but in a nearly-empty gymnasium it was hard to miss. “Gross,” he muttered, but Hinata didn’t believe him.

“You’re sweating too,” he replied nonchalantly, waved his hand to dismiss Kageyama’s comment. “A few more? I’m getting tired.”

“You’re never tired,” Kageyama replied, taking the bait. Hinata smirked; that’s right, he _was_ never tired, and if he wanted to, he could keep hitting Kageyama’s sets for another four hours. But he had an idea, one that Kageyama never turned down – but only if he managed to play his cards right.

He tugged up his shorts (already a bit too short on him, but he excused that to the team as needing the extra mobility in his legs) and readied himself for another hit. Kageyama stared, his eyes lingering on Hinata’s thighs, and Hinata bit his tongue to keep from downright laughing; sometimes Kageyama was so simple-minded. “You better knock it off,” Kageyama warned.

“Knock what off?” Hinata swooned back, bent over to grab a stray volleyball and very strategically made sure his backside faced Kageyama as he did so. When he straightened, he was met with Kageyama’s chest against his back, while Kageyama reached around him and plucked the volleyball from his hands.

“You’re driving me nuts,” he murmured, low and intimidating, directly in Hinata’s ear. But, the second he was there he was gone again, and he bounced the volleyball back to Hinata. “Try a cross-court hit this time.”

Hinata puffed his lip out in a pout, his heart racing from the contact – even what minimal contact it had been. Still, he tossed the ball up for Kageyama to set it, and he sent the ball across the court with a satisfying slap to his palm. He made a noise, one of happiness and satisfaction, and it clouded out a similar noise that escaped from Kageyama. Hinata didn’t entirely miss it, though, and he whipped his head around towards his partner with a bright smile. “Did you see that!” It wasn’t a question but an exclamation, a declaration that _if you didn’t see that, Bakageyama, I’m gonna kill you._

“I saw,” Kageyama affirmed, saving himself from murder. “That was good.”

“Again!” Hinata whooped, leapt up and clicked his heels together then ran for another spare ball.

A few more times Hinata hit the ball, though none of those spikes felt nearly as satisfying as before. Kageyama said nothing; he barely even acknowledged that Hinata hit the ball. He prepared an angry ‘Bakageyama’, ready to whine and complain that he needed reassurance he was doing well, when he noticed _why_ Kageyama wasn’t saying anything.

His face was pink and honestly, he looked like he was holding his breath. Hinata would have laughed if it wasn’t for the quite obvious bulge in his practice shorts (those really hid nothing, huh). “What, my thighs make you horny again?” he teased with a short laugh, then immediately regretted it, because if he wanted to get fucked that wasn’t particularly the proper course of action to take.

Kageyama’s face fell into that all-too familiar scowl. “Dumbass!” he barked out. “I’m going home. Fuck you,” he grunted, but it held no malice. Hinata puffed his lip out in a pout as Kageyama wandered back over to the door where their bags sat and he followed him, jogging a little to keep up.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” he said, grabbed Kageyama’s wrist. Kageyama tugged it back. “Please, hey, it was a joke,” he whined. Kageyama didn’t turn around. Hinata reached for his wrist once again and planted his heels, and it took Kageyama two tries to pull himself loose this time. (He counted that as a win.)

“I’m going home,” Kageyama repeated, but this time it didn’t sound so confident.

“Is that an invitation to come home with you?” Hinata teased. “Your mom’s working late tonight, right?”

Kageyama seemed to mull this over. “No, you’re not coming over,” he decided finally.

“Aww, Tobio, why not?” Hinata huffed. Again, he didn’t miss the way Kageyama’s breath hitched.

“Don’t call me that,” Kageyama murmured, voice low and dangerous. It went straight to Hinata’s groin.

Hesitantly, he reached forward and balled his fist in Kageyama’s shirt. Kageyama turned around, his glare hardly even qualifying as intimidating anymore. “We have to put the balls away,” Hinata said.

“Do it yourself,” Kageyama grunted, trying to yank himself free. Hinata pulled him back with surprising force.

“Tobio.”

Kageyama whipped his body around and Hinata really did fear for his life for a moment there, but then Kageyama’s lips were crashing into his and he was being scooped up by his thighs that way he loved, and he was sighing into Kageyama’s mouth and it was how it should be.

Hinata’s fingers knotted so perfectly in Kageyama’s hair, and Kageyama made a quiet noise. Hinata’s back collided with the door to the storage room, and it hurt a little but he didn’t quite care; he reached down and twisted the knob of the door, only taking two tries to land on it. They stumbled inside and Hinata caught himself on a shelf, breaking their lips apart only to hiss, “Careful, asshole.”

“Shut up,” Kageyama growled back, maneuvering their hips together. Hinata mewled, a noise that Kageyama relished, and Hinata buried his face in the crook of his neck, already panting and squirming. He was hard – he didn’t particularly know when that happened – and he’d had so much pent-up frustration during practice that unwinding like this felt all too easy. Kageyama shifted them, sat Hinata on a high table against the wall (to this day, neither of them particularly knew what it was for) so he could get a better angle.

Hinata busied himself leaving wet kisses on Kageyama’s neck and jaw, one of his hands wandering downward and pressing into Kageyama’s erection with the heel of his palm. Kageyama groaned and let his head fall forward, soft huffs escaping him while his fingers dug into Hinata’s sides. “You’re gonna leave bruises,” Hinata warned, breath puffing against the shell of Kageyama’s ear, and the setter shuddered.

“You think I care?” he gasped back, rocking his hips forward suddenly against Hinata’s. The latter moaned, loud and breathy like he tended to be normally, and Kageyama clamped a hand over his mouth. “Shut up, you’re too loud.”

Hinata bobbed his head, knew full well that he would never be quiet enough and that both of them would forget the definition of ‘quiet’ relatively quickly. Judging by the pace they were going, Hinata estimated they could maybe be ‘quiet’ for another two minutes or so.

Kageyama dug his fingertips into Hinata’s thighs and rocked forward again, the friction too much and not enough all at once. Hinata moaned, made an effort to be quieter this time, and Kageyama’s breath hitched as he swallowed back a noise of his own. Hinata grabbed at the hem of Kageyama’s practice shirt, tugging it off in one quick, ultra-rehearsed movement. He pressed wet kisses further down Kageyama’s chest while Kageyama looped his fingers under the waistband of Hinata’s shorts. “You were planning this,” Kageyama grumbled accusatorily.

“What ever do you mean, Tobio~?” Hinata lilted back, a shit-eating innocent smile on his face. In retaliation, Kageyama yanked the shorts down and threw them aside.

“Those are your ‘fuck me’ shorts,” he stated bluntly.

Hinata blinked, then choked out a laugh. “S-sorry, they’re my _what_?!”

“You wear these shorts every time you want to have sex,” Kageyama replied bluntly. “Are you really that stupid?”

“I’m not stupid,” Hinata huffed back. “And plus, it worked, didn’t it?”

“I could just go home now.”

“You wouldn’t.”

Kageyama pulled back a bit, made a noncommittal noise, and Hinata grabbed his forearm. “Please, Tobio,” he whined. Then, because he knew how to drive Kageyama absolutely _crazy_ he murmured, “I _need_ you.”

Immediately Kageyama’s lips were on Hinata’s, heated and passionate but somehow still slow and careful, and damn, normally Hinata would hate him being better at something but it was hard to be angry being kissed like that. He made a noise that got lost between them, and as Hinata’s lips parted Kageyama’s tongue found its way into his mouth. Another noise lost as Kageyama swallowed it.

Their hips met again and Hinata hissed. With his practice shorts discarded on the floor he felt so much more, even through his boxers. Without disconnecting their lips Hinata fumbled to yank down Kageyama’s shorts, and he pulled their hips together once more. Their lips parted for a brief moment, long enough for Kageyama to groan, and they reconnected with enough fervor that Hinata had no doubt his lips would be swollen when they finished. He’d come to like the look of it.

The storage room wasn’t an ideal place for this, considering there were miscellaneous sports supplies and other death traps just waiting to be tripped over. It was dark – one of the light bulbs had burnt out a while ago, during another one of their breaks similar to this one (“did you fuck me so hard I went blind, Tobio?” Hinata had asked, and Kageyama just flicked his forehead. He didn’t respond because well, he didn’t know, either). Still, in the dim light, Hinata could see just how flushed Kageyama’s cheeks were – the faint pink glow trailing nearly to his neck and up to the tips of his ears. He reached out and brushed his thumb along it, suddenly feeling all too sentimental; both of them knew, after all, that this didn’t mean anything.

“What are you doing,” Kageyama grunted, as if to affirm that.

“Your face is red.”

“Duh, moron, it’s hot in here.”

Hinata just smiled, leaned forward and reconnected their lips in a kiss that was much gentler than the last, and while Hinata loved the feeling of Kageyama kissing him so passionately (trying to suck the life out of him? He snickered at the thought), he also loved the chaste and soft kisses just as much. His fingers knotted in Kageyama’s all-too-perfect hair, definitely with the intent of messing it up, though he knew well that he wouldn’t succeed.

“Lube?” Hinata asked, pulled back just for a millisecond to ask, then reconnected their lips again. Kageyama grunted – probably because he’d intended to reply before Hinata’s lips were on his again – and drew back for a moment, ducking down to retrieve a small bottle of lube from his practice shorts.

“Whoa, was that always in there?!” Hinata squealed, wracking his brain to remember if he’d seen the bottle earlier during practice.

“Idiot!” Kageyama barked back, his cheeks redder with embarrassment now. “I wouldn’t have left it in my pocket all practice. I’m not stupid.” Though, he didn’t explain where it had been, and Hinata didn’t have a chance to press the matter, because Kageyama’s fingers looped under Hinata’s shirt and pulled it off. Seconds later, his boxers were on the floor, too, and his bare ass fell back on slightly-cold metal from the table.

“Next time your mom goes out of town, we’re doing this there,” Hinata hissed, the table making him squirm. Only momentarily, though, because Kageyama’s hand hooked underneath one of his ass cheeks to lift him, and the other hand slipped a finger into him (when had he managed to lube his finger?). Hinata made a noise between a sigh and a moan, his back arching at the contact he hadn’t known he needed so badly.

“Next weekend,” Kageyama said in that low, quiet tone that sent shivers down Hinata’s spine. “She’s leaving for the week.” He trailed kisses down Hinata’s neck, slipping another finger in. Hinata tensed around him and he stilled, waited for Hinata’s approving hip-wiggle to let him know to keep going. It was funny how even off the court, even during _sex_ , they really didn’t need to speak to communicate.

“Can I stay with you?” Hinata asked, voice breathy and a little strained. Sleepovers weren’t uncommon for them, not anymore, and Kageyama nodded once in approval, cheeks still flushed with the embarrassment. He knew well that his mother didn’t want him having anyone spend the night while she was away, but despite Hinata’s messy nature he never had a problem making it look like he wasn’t even there when his mother left.

Kageyama stretched his fingers inside Hinata, pressed sloppy kisses to his shoulders and collarbone as he did to occupy Hinata’s attention. Hinata’s lips fell into a perfect circle, and for once he was quiet; but then Kageyama added a third finger and he gasped, called out _Tobio_ , and Kageyama felt his dick twitch.

He removed his fingers only to pull off his boxers and open a condom, and of course Hinata whined his disappointment. “Tobio,” he grumbled, “hurry!”

“I am, dumbass,” Kageyama replied, low and sultry. His hands met Hinata’s ass cheeks and he lifted him, and Hinata’s hand drifted down to guide Kageyama’s cock to the right place. They both hissed at the feeling of the tip entering Hinata, Kageyama moaning ever so quietly. It felt twice as good for Hinata now that he was off the cool, uncomfortable table; he regained feeling in his ass cheeks now that they were in Kageyama’s hands rather than on the metal surface.

Kageyama didn’t move right away, instead gave Hinata time to adjust to the familiar sensation. Hinata slid himself all the way quickly, and really, it didn’t sting as much as it used to; Hinata could barely feel it. His legs wound tighter around Kageyama’s waist, where they tended to migrate, his arms loosely clasped around his shoulders. “Ready?” Kageyama breathed, as if he didn’t know the answer.

“Damn it, _yes_ , Tobio!”

Kageyama thrust into him, deep and fast, and Hinata cried out (they’d forgotten the definition of ‘quiet’ a long time ago, he thought, but now he was just downright being loud). Kageyama pressed Hinata’s back against an open bit of the wall, one of his arms snaking around his waist and the other dropping to his thigh. “Shou,” he whimpered, his forehead falling to Hinata’s shoulder as he thrust again and both of them moaned, the sound reverberating off the walls of the cluttered storage room and coming back at them.

Kageyama’s fingernails dug into the soft flesh of Hinata’s thigh and his breath hitched. “Faster,” he whispered, and Kageyama obliged. He’d brushed Hinata’s sweet spot a few times, but now he hit it _spot fucking on_ , and Hinata screamed, his back arching off the wall and his arms and legs going limper. Kageyama moved more erratically, his breath ragged and heavy and _hot._

“Shou,” he said louder, followed by a soft groan as he latched his lips and teeth into Hinata’s shoulder. He sucked hard, gave Hinata yet another thing to lose himself in, and left a bright purple mark just far enough onto his shoulder that it’d be lost under his practice tee shirt.

Each time Kageyama thrust into him he hit that sensitive bundle of nerves, and though Hinata had developed some stamina since their first few times doing this, he could already feel his vision going white and the pleasure coiling in his chest. He knew Kageyama had to be there, too, with the way his breath came fast and his movements sped and his fingertips pressed undeniable bruises into his thigh. And each thrust, Hinata got closer and closer, until Kageyama’s long fingertips wrapped around his cock and he gasped. He never came loudly; Kageyama made fun of him for that. The only time he ever managed to be quiet was when he came, and this time was no different. His head fell back and he spilled between them, chest heaving and blush spreading from his cheeks down towards the middle of his chest. In a few more thrusts, Kageyama came – always much louder than Hinata – with one last cry, his knees shaking from supporting both their weight through his orgasm.

They fell into a heap on the floor, the cool linoleum feeling much better now that they were hot and sticky and a little messy. Kageyama blindly grabbed for the first piece of fabric he found – the so-called “fuck me” shorts – and cleaned their chests, then wiped his hand off. He pulled off and tied the condom, wrinkled his nose at the feeling.

“So, your place next weekend?” Hinata said in a chipper tone that entirely betrayed their earlier actions. Kageyama snorted at his immediacy to bounce back from sex. He’d almost been offended the first few times, wondered if Hinata had somehow faked his orgasm (which was more or less impossible, but he’d heard about it one time when Kiyoko and Yachi were chatting in the club room; they probably didn’t know he was there, when he thought about it again). Hinata had to explain multiple times that it was just how he was wired, to be able to jump back from anything, and Kageyama believed him. But that didn’t make post-sex any more enjoyable.

“Yes,” he grumbled, wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist before Hinata could throw his clothes back on and leave him there to suffer while he regained the use of his limbs. Hinata didn’t struggle; he knew the drill by now, and let himself be pulled into a comfortable position in Kageyama’s arms. Kageyama’s long fingertips tangled loosely in his hair and he hummed, letting his hair be mussed up more than it already was from practice and the subsequent sex.

“I’ll pack an overnight bag tonight!” Hinata chirped.

“Dumbass, it’s over a week away still.”

“But I want to be prepared! Is she working late any nights this week?”

“She pretty much always works late, stupid.”

“Are you saying I can come over this week, too?!”

“…Maybe.”

“Yes! And can we do dinner, too?”

“Don’t push it, Shou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this piece since it's so different from what I usually do. Please let me know what you think and if you like this style, and if I should maybe do something like this again!


End file.
